In the past, efforts have been made to produce automatic sorting and conveying equipment for photographic prints whereby the packaging of the prints can be expedited. Photographic print paper generally produces curled prints which are very difficult to handle and convey, and jams frequently occur with conventional conveyor systems. Further, static charge quickly builds up to a high level in the paper as it is handled and conveyed, and thus the paper tends to cling to the conveyor and causes jams. The prior art systems also fail to consistently and satisfactorily feed the individual cut prints into a suitable packaging envelope because the curled prints frequently hang-up during the feeding operation and thus are difficult to automatically introduce into a packaging envelope.